<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thief in the Night by virberos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778027">Thief in the Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/virberos/pseuds/virberos'>virberos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Kidnapping, Mother-Son Relationship, Old Demons, Rescue Missions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:47:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/virberos/pseuds/virberos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A panicked call to Devil May Cry is par for the course for Cassandra. But when it’s from Kyrie? That’s a whole different story. Add a missing child, the flighty punk that is Nero, and an ancient demon, and it’s a recipe for an interesting job.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nero (Devil May Cry) &amp; Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thief in the Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The afternoon sun of late August peered through the windows of Devil May Cry. She could faintly hear the sound of heavy machinery rolling by, working on rebuilding the city. Cassandra was leaning back on the desk, eyes closed as she drifted between sleep and awakening, little Cordelia curled up in her lap and Griffon sitting on the back of the chair, letting out soft coo-like snores. Sprawled out on the couch was a fast asleep Shadow.</p><p> </p><p>It was a good day. A nice day. An easy day, with nobody walking through the door for their odd job. </p><p> </p><p>The sudden shrill ring of the phone awoke Cassandra. She grumbled as she sat up, ignoring Cordelia’s whimpering at being disturbed. She reached over to grab the phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Devil May Cry.” </p><p> </p><p>“Cassandra!” The tearful voice of Kyrie met her ears. That caught her attention. “I-It’s awful, p-please come to Fortuna!”</p><p> </p><p>“Woah, calm down Kyrie. Tell me what happened first.” She said, trying to soothe her. </p><p> </p><p>“One of the children of the orphanage is missing. His name is Alvise. He just disappeared in the middle of the night. Nero said his bed smelled of demons. I think he was kidnapped by a demon and Nero’s already planning to go find it alone but...there’s something off. It’s why I’m calling you to go with him.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hell, all you had to say was Nero was planning to gun it alone.” Cassandra hummed. “Tell Nero to hold his horses until I arrive, OK?”</p><p> </p><p>“T-Thank you, Cassandra.” Kyrie said tearfully. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank me when the job’s done, Kyrie.” </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Metis Forest was always swelteringly hot but that was because it was a tropical forest. She still hated it though. She had no idea how Nero managed to trek through this humid maze or was able to keep a sense of direction despite it. The humid heat made her hair stick to her skin and it was only late in the morning. She knew it was a good idea to leave her jacket with Kyrie. </p><p> </p><p>It seemed Nero did the same. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright, tell me what you know already.” Cassandra began.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, the demon lives in Metis Forest. I tracked Alvise to a part of the forest I’ve never been in. What I do know that it’s got a centipede body.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, there’s a couple demons I can think of that look like that.” Griffon huffed, fluffing up his feathers. He looked around. “Man, who crawled out of here and died?” </p><p> </p><p>“It will be dead soon enough.” Cassandra hummed. Nero nodded in agreement as the two walked through the forest. Soon, the treeline began to thicken. An unusual quiet fell in this part of the forest.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey...is it just me or…?” Griffon asked softly.</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s not just you. It’s too quiet.” Cassandra murmured. Nero shifted nervously behind her. Griffon flew up to a nearby bird.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey birdie-” The bird turned, revealing its lack of a face. Griffon let out a scream, the bird flying off from the sound. “HOLY FUCK SHIT IT’S GOT NO FACE!” </p><p> </p><p>“No...face?” Nero asked. “You’re kidding me, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do I LOOK like I’m joking around, knucklehead!?” Griffon huffed, hovering in mid-air. “It had no face, I swear it!”</p><p> </p><p>“Griffon, go find a bird and bring it here.” Cassandra ordered. “If it’s who I think it is, all of us may be in more danger than we realize.” Griffon stared at her before flying off into the trees. </p><p> </p><p>“Mom, what’s going on?” </p><p> </p><p>“...older than the wind, older than the seas, old as the stars themselves, the Fae were the first to walk among the earth with their foul god, Argosax.” Cassandra murmured. “They were the first demons. That’s what my mom told me when I was a little girl, reading bedtime stories about the rise of the Earthfaith, of the saints we adored.” </p><p> </p><p>“...o...kay…?” Nero tilted his head in confusion. “So there’s really old demons. Why is that important?”</p><p> </p><p>“The older a demon is, the more threatening it is. It can’t just be shot down like your everyday pile of trash.” She fired a finger gun at Nero to emphasize it. “You have to use your brain against them to find their weaknesses. Once you find it, you exploit it until they die. But these demons know that just as well as we do and they’ll try to protect their weaknesses.”</p><p> </p><p>“Or just...I dunno, Trigger on them-”</p><p> </p><p>“Cute, you think that’ll keep you going until you drop?” She asked. “Kyrie and Cordelia would be heartbroken if I came back with your corpse. Hell, <em> I </em> would be heartbroken. So would Dante and Vergil, when they come back and you’re not there to slap sense into them.” Nero lowered his head. “I know you don’t like the idea of being deadweight. You hate it, I get it. But you need to make sure you’re not running head first into a death trap. Because it’s one thing to prove yourself and it’s another to get yourself killed for it.” </p><p> </p><p>“I know that-”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t act like it, that’s the thing.” She pointed out. “If you become demon chow...I don’t know what I’d do.” </p><p> </p><p>“Okaaay okay you two, no need to get bitchy!” Griffon swooped in with a bird in his talons. The bird also had no face to speak of. Cassandra carefully pried the bird from his talons. </p><p> </p><p>“No face...and yet still alive, purely on instinct alone.” She murmured. After a few moments, she let the bird go. It flew away into the forest. “Griffon, what demon do you know of that steals faces?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’d be...hrm, let me rustle my memory…” Griffon hummed, settling on her shoulder. “Face stealing...face stealing...hrmm…” He shifted his wait before letting out an ‘ahah!’ “Ghitreath! Wait, Ghitreath!?” He fell off her shoulder in an almost comical matter. </p><p> </p><p>“Did he steal Alvise?” Nero asked. </p><p> </p><p>“I mean, if all these faceless birds and his trail leading here point to him, then I’m certain it’s him.” Cassandra said as Griffon retook his place on her shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“Ghitreath’s an asshole, that’s who he is. But he’s old as balls too. Crafty bastard, was around when Argosax was kicking, years and years ago.” Griffon explained. “He’s definitely one of the Fae.” </p><p> </p><p>“Ok, let me get this straight about these Fae demons.” Nero said. “They’re old, they’re powerful, and you can’t just brute force them to die.” </p><p> </p><p>“Nope.” Cassandra looked around. “Age makes you wiser and their age gives them an edge.” She could feel a demonic presence, ancient and cruel, emanating from a large hole in the ground. She walked over to the edge of the hole, seeing a tunnel leading downward. “Which means we have to find a way to even the playing field…” </p><p> </p><p>“What do you suggest?” Nero asked. Cassandra looked to the tattoos on her arms, an idea blooming in her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Since Ghitreath steals faces...we even the playing field by me assuming control of Nightmare’s form. Like, being in him. Nightmare doesn’t have a face for him to steal.” </p><p> </p><p>“Can you even do it?” Nero asked, crossing his arms. Cassandra pressed her lips together in a fine line.</p><p> </p><p>“O-Oi be careful! Keeping Nightmare out too long hurts pretty bad, V was only able to keep Nightmare out for a minute or two!” Griffon protested.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s worth a shot. Fae demons are nothing to scoff at.” Cassandra closed her eyes, focusing on Nightmare’s form. She had never tried this direct summoning before with him and a part of her prayed she could still return to her human body after this. She could feel Nightmare’s vicious body form around her and instinctively curled up. She could sense the golem shifting and forming around her before a jolt of demonic energy forced her eyes to open.</p><p> </p><p>She was inside Nightmare, staring out at the world through his purple orb of an eye.</p><p> </p><p>It was strange, being inside the dark mass that was Nightmare, but it did offer her a strength against the Facestealer: the lack of a face to steal. The purple orb acted as her eyes to the outside world but never reacted with visible emotion. </p><p> </p><p>"Mom?" Nero whispered, concerned about her state.</p><p> </p><p>"<b> <em>...it is strange.</em> </b> " A voice, leaning towards her tone but still warped by demonic energy, replied to him. " <b> <em>But it will work. The Facethief cannot steal one without a face.</em> </b>" </p><p> </p><p>“Be careful, OK?” Nero asked. “I’ll keep watch, make sure it doesn’t call any of it’s buddies.” </p><p> </p><p>“<b> <em>As to you, my son.</em> </b>” She heard Nero step back, perhaps to guard the hole that the demon lived in, in case he tried to escape. She mentally guided Nightmare forward, into the depths, to meet the demon. </p><p> </p><p>The space Nightmare shuffled into was quite sizable, for Nightmare at least. It was all dirt, Nightmare only able to see in the darkness through some sort of night vision. She noticed a sort of stickiness along the walls, like dried saliva. The golem looked around before noticing a child, not much older than eight, in the corner. It sat there, like a doll, bearing deep brown curls and tanned skin. </p><p> </p><p>It was Alvise, but without a face. </p><p> </p><p><em> ‘Fuck.’ </em> Cassandra thought before hearing a shuffling around her.</p><p> </p><p>“Well well well…” A voice cooed. “What do we have here? A demon with no form? A human in a demonic guise? A symbiotic relationship or a parasitic one? Are you it’s toy or master? Tell me, tell me, little creation of Mundus! Are you controlling the human or is the human controlling you?” The golem shifted to follow the sound of the demon. Scrabbling along the wall was a centipede demon, it’s face a blank mask with a terrifying smile sprayed in blood. “Have you gotten soft?”</p><p> </p><p>“<b> <em>Who I am is irrelevant, Ghitreath.</em> </b>” </p><p> </p><p>“Ohhh~ You do remember little ol’ me! It’s nice to know that you’ve still got a head on your shoulders, or what’s left of it anyways.” He cackled, sliding along the floor and changing it’s face to that of a stoic statue, the face of Mundus if Cassandra had to guess.</p><p> </p><p>“<b> <em>You have something that does not belong to you. A charge that you have stolen. I want it back.</em> </b>”</p><p> </p><p>“You? Making demands of me?” The demon laughed, it’s coils writhing in laughter before it suddenly changed, a dark evil voice that shook her to her core. “You’re in no position to make a demand of me, soft demon mush. You’re not as powerful and deadly as you once were under Mundus. You’ve been poisoned by that little human in you. Tragic indeed.”</p><p> </p><p>“<b> <em>I am the one who felled demon kings. Who stopped the apocalypse. A defender of the kin of Sparda. What are you, worm?</em> </b>”</p><p> </p><p>“Not under human control~ Such lovely humans that have wandered here, good meals.” He let out a cackle, squirming upon the dirt. “You are latched, chained by the human heart in you!” A hand reached out, only for Nightmare to bat it aside. “Oh you’re too fond of it? And why that, golem?” </p><p> </p><p>“<b> <em>It is not of your concern, Facethief.</em> </b> ” Nightmare rumbled. “ <b> <em>The child is mine.</em> </b>”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh but it is~ If you want the little kid back, I want something in turn. Fair demonic exchange after all. You remember the rules of demons after all, Thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“<b> <em>Why should I play fair when you do not? Shall I remind you of your status, scum?</em> </b>”</p><p> </p><p>“Last I checked, soft demons tainted by human hearts have no status. They are to be eliminated and tossed away like pawns. The human in you though, could fetch a good meal for me.” He grinned, showing his rows upon rows of blood-stained teeth. While one would shudder at the sight, Cassandra had seen worse, that worse being the interior of the Qliphoth.</p><p> </p><p>“<b> <em>That isn’t negotiable, peabrain!</em> </b> ” A new voice, Griffon, squawked from the depths of Nightmare. “ <b> <em>Although you do look rather tasty...heheheh...</em> </b>”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh~? Is that the once powerful Griffon? Reduced to nothing but a chick with down feathers. Where’s your once powerful lightning? Did it disappear when you were defeated? Or did you lose it from not being strong enough?” Ghitreath crooned, wiggling intently as he watched the golem.</p><p> </p><p>“<b> <em>Strong enough!? STRONG ENOUGH!?</em> </b> ” Griffon screamed, the body of Nightmare rippling from his wrath. “ <b> <em>YOU FUCKING HID LIKE A COWARD! MUNDUS YELLED FOR YOUR SLIMY ASS AND YOU IGNORED HIM!</em> </b>” Cassandra mentally focused on him and pulled his presence back to calm him down, the rippling settling into smoothness. </p><p> </p><p>“Everyone got gravely injured when that half-breed traitor assaulted Mallet Island, little chick. Hold your tongue in front of an elder, for you are not the one I speak too. Now then little golem, I want something in turn if you want that child back.”</p><p> </p><p>“<b> <em>...and what is that?</em> </b>”</p><p> </p><p>“The human that’s making you weak. Mundus would be so glad to have you, the chick and the kitten back so that he can properly remove that pesky human poison that it’s corrupted you with.” Ghitreath’s face changed, this time to an old man with a face visibly green from poisoning.</p><p> </p><p>“<b> <em>And how shall he do that, in his prison beneath the tides?</em> </b>” Cassandra threw out her own voice instead. Nightmare’s form swayed a little, as if it was a tree blown by the wind.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh~? A little girl huh? What a lovely prize that you’ve got!” Ghitreath giggled and wiggled intently. “I want it and I'll give you the boy back.” He said, his face switching to the face of Alvise. Cassandra stared at him before stepping back.</p><p> </p><p>“<b> <em>You want my heart? You shall have it!</em> </b>” A beam of light shot out from the golem, Nightmare’s own power slicing through Ghitreath. The demon let out a scream of betrayed wrath, the light searing through his chitinous skin. The hovel he had lived in rumbled from the power, rocks falling upon them. Nightmare leaped over to Alvise, covering him with it’s great body. The home that the demon made for itself collapsed upon them, Ghitreath’s final screams ripping through the open sky above them. </p><p> </p><p>When the last of the ground above had fallen, Cassandra could feel Nightmare seeping back into her own skin. Exhaustion burned through her body from keeping Nightmare up for so long. She glanced down, seeing the asleep Alvise, the boy back to normal as if he hadn’t been kidnapped by demons. She felt Griffon fly out from her back, swirling in the open air. </p><p> </p><p>“That motherfucker!” He snarled, soaring down to the mess of rocks that covered and impaled his corpse. He spread his wings and threw down a few pillars of lightning, scorching the rocks. “Now he’s a pile of ash, haha!” </p><p> </p><p>“Griffon...can you just...not, right now?” Cassandra asked, slowly standing up. “Why is everything so bright?” She squeezed her eyes shut. She felt Shadow form at her side and gripped the scruff of her fur.</p><p> </p><p>“Cause ya looked too long in Nightmare’s eye. Human eyes don't work like ours. You need lots of light, we don’t need too much to see in the dark.” He hovered closer to her only to pause, noticing her eyes looking glassy. He noticed the kid, safe and asleep. “Hey, the kitty is gonna guide you out. Just hang onto her, I'm flying ahead.” He said before flying ahead to find Nero. Cassandra reached down, trying to find the child. She grabbed the scruff of his shirt and pulled him up, letting him ride on Shadow’s back. Shadow merely let out a purr. She heard the sound of something running over rock and stone.</p><p><br/>
“Mom!” It was Nero. She felt him grab her hand, earning a jump from the sudden touch.</p><p> </p><p>“Nero, careful, can’t really see at the moment.” She gently warned giving his hand a squeeze. “I suggest holding Alvise. He’s asleep right now.” </p><p> </p><p>“Y-yeah. Come ‘ere kiddo…” She heard him strain to hold the child. Cassandra tightened her grip a little on Shadow. “Let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right behind you.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Cassandra happily ate the baked chicken parmesan that Kyrie cooked for her, the dusk light just beyond her window. Alvise was going to be OK, albeit needing therapy from being kidnapped and nearly becoming demon chow. Thankfully, the temporary loss of his face meant he didn’t remember most of his time in captivity. As for her own temporary blindness, it recovered when she took a nap. </p><p> </p><p>“Cassandra, I can’t thank you enough for your help.” Kyrie said for the tenth time that night, breathless with relief.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, if I get to enjoy your cooking, I’ll do it again.” Cassandra said before taking another mouthful of chicken and noodles. “As much as I can handle, if I may add.” </p><p> </p><p>“I swear, you have a bigger stomach than Nico.” Nero joked.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, I have three hungry familiars and a spirit kid on me. I gotta eat enough for all of them-”</p><p> </p><p>“You had three platefuls of Kyrie’s cooking!” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s that good though!” Cassandra laughed before taking in another mouthful. Nero let out a sigh before working on his food. </p><p> </p><p>“Mom...do you think they’ll come back?” </p><p> </p><p>“If they don’t, I’m busting open the nearest hell gate and dragging them back here.” Cassandra huffed. “But in all seriousness, I bet they’ll come back. Vergil gave you his special book, right?” Nero nodded. “When I was with him, when he was V, he was quite protective of it. I doubt he would pass it on so willy-nilly if he didn’t intend to return for it.” Nero looked away from her to the coffee table, where the book rested. Cassandra let out a soft sigh. “Just have faith in Dante, at the very least. You gave him a good punch in the jaw, didn’t ya? He isn’t going to forget that.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, he better not.” Nero cracked his knuckles at that. Cassandra laughed and finished the last of the noodles and chicken before standing up. </p><p> </p><p>“Ooof...thank you Kyrie. Do you mind if I stay for the night?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, not at all.” Kyrie said, taking the empty plate. Cassandra smiled to her. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll see you two lovebirds in the morning.” She said, laughing as Nero sputtered in shock. She went to the guest bedroom and laid down on the bed, easily drifting off into slumber.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>